Tears Like Rain
by Delle Tuh
Summary: A Nessie and Jacob One-Shot. 'To weep is to make less the depth of grief.'


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note:**I haven't been able to write in months, literally months. It's killed me every second but I finally got something down. And this is it. I'm quite proud of it, so be gentle. It has no real reason, it just is, like most of my stories. But it is very close to my heart for many reasons I shant explain at this moment. Also, I know Edward wouldn't be so mean about this, it's very OOC but, hey, I wanted him to be. And also as well, I don't know if Nessie can get sick or not, this is kinda AU, so hang in there with me and be open minded. I hope all of my readers are well. The song Wake Up by The Arcade Fire helped with this a lot. And yes, I can't wait for 'Where The Wild Things Are.' Do review, please. -Delta

**Tears Like Rain**

Rain streaked down every glass wall in the house, magnifying the leaves of the old trees outside, making small lacey green bubbles upon the smooth surface in front of her.

And Renesmee sat there, watching the lines of water run down to the ground, causing the dirt to turn to mud and the flowers Aunt Alice had planted for her to wilt ever so slightly under the pressure. Her head was sandwiched between her still growing hands, painted pink from earlier escapades.

Her mood seemed rather dismal, her brown eyes never leaving the ribbons of water she was so clearly fascinated with.

"Nessie?"

She turned and saw Jacob standing in the doorway, shaking his shaggy black hair across the room and misting her slightly. She smiled briefly and turned back toward the windowed wall, sighing softly enough only for him to hear.

"Hi, Jake."

His eyebrows furrowed together as he walked over to where she sat on the small rug, her nose practically pressed against the cold glass.

"Whatcha doin' Ness?"

He folded his legs beneath him and joined her, ready to wallow in whatever she was feeling with her.

"Watching the rain."

He nodded a bit and looked outside, falling silent with her.

"I feel like the sky is crying."

Jacob turned toward her with an odd look on his face; his lips parted as to make a comment but she spoke again.

"I don't know what for but, I think it's sad."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno. It just feels that way."

Jacob had long learned to not question Renesmee _too _much. It would just cause him more trouble that it was actually worth, so he just waited.

"I got really upset today."

She reached out her hand to touch his and he felt it, saw the moment as if it were his.

Nessie had wanted to play in the rain, and Edward had refused to let her, saying that she could catch a cold, which Nessie surely didn't understand. Catching a cold made no sense whatsoever and she had really wanted to tell him that.

Jacob smiled at her thoughts, and she went on.

She had wanted to dance in the rain, to try to make the sky happier, to try to make the rain stop. Then he felt the sadness well up in her, so great and powerful that he nearly choked upon the emotion as well. She had felt so bad for the sky, something Jacob only thought of as a source of light when awake and a reason to sleep when dark. As simple as that.

But Nessie for some reason felt so unbearably sad for the sky, that she began to cry too. And Edward, busy with something for Carlisle and the hospital, had told her to stop crying and to act her age, not knowing it was the sky that she was crying for, and not being told 'no'.

She pulled the images back, but left her hand on Jacob's, which was only a slight few degrees cooler than his.

"Why did Daddy tell me to stop crying, Jake?"

Jacob couldn't answer, his words caught on the emotions that still lingered in his thoughts, that still tasted of her.

"I had wanted the sky to stop crying because I didn't want it to be so sad. Daddy was being very apathetic, Jake. And it just made me want to cry more."

He saw her jaw clench, her lower lip tremble and her eyes glass over.

Jacob remembered when his father had told him to stop crying, to act like a man. He remembered the feeling those words gave him, as though his father was telling him that his feelings were unjustified, not worthy of showing. And then he remembered his mother, holding him against her warm body and rocking him until the tears no longer flowed down his cheeks, his eyes having dried up.

So he did what he wished his father would have done, and he wrapped his big russet arms around her small pale body and he pulled her against his chest.

He could feel her tremble, could feel the tension in the act of keeping the tears at bay. And then he whispered, so softly that not even the vampires in the other rooms could hear.

"You can cry all you want Nessie, I'll let you."

And with those words still falling like relief on her ears, she bunched her small fists into his dampened shirt, and she cried. She cried for the sky, and she cried for herself.

And Jacob rocked her in his arms, waiting for the total exhaustion of crying to set in until he put her to sleep.


End file.
